maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
School Absence (transcript)
Italy tries to get Maraya ready for school when she's suddenly overslept. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place at the Adams residence. It shows Italy still sleeping in his and Daddy's bed. When he wakes up, he becomes shocked and gasps) Italy (gasps): Ahhh! I was supposed to get Maraya ready for school two hours ago. (He gets himself out of bed and tries to rush so he can wake Maraya up. Meanwhile, Maraya is still sleeping until Italy knocks on her door) Italy: Maraya, wake up! You've overslept! Maraya: Huh? Italy: Maraya, you've overslept. So, are you awake? Maraya: Yeah. Italy: Good. Then let's start getting you ready for school by undressing you first. (Italy starts undressing Maraya while the scene changes to where Maraya is brushing her teeth. Then it changes again to where Maraya and Italy go a little faster) Italy: There. You're ready for school. Now let's get in the car. (The setting changes from the kitchen to outside. Italy rushes her outside to put her in the car and put on her seatbelt) Italy: There. Now I can drive you to school. (After that, he gets in the car and buckles up his own seatbelt too. Then he starts driving her to school) Italy: Okay, let's try to get you to school before your teacher counts you as absent. (The scene changes to where they are on the road until Italy notices that he needs to get some gas) Italy: Oh, no! I'm running low on gas. I need to pull up at the gas station and get some. (Italy pulls up at the gas station so he can get some gas. But meanwhile, Maraya asks him when he is going to be done filling the car with gas) Maraya: Italy, when are you going to be done filling the car with gas? Italy: In a minute, Maraya. (He keeps filling the car with gas until he was done) Italy: That should be enough gas. (He puts away the hose and gets in the car) Italy: Okay, Maraya. I'm done, so now, let's get you to school. (Italy cranks up the car and drives it back to where he was. Then they get stuck in a traffic jam) Italy: Oh, no! Maraya: What? Italy (not seen): First, we had to stop for gas and now, we're stuck in a traffic jam! Maraya: Oh no! Italy, do you think we'll get out of the traffic jam soon enough for me to get to school? Italy: I don't think we'll be able to get out of it, Maraya, cause look how bad the traffic is. Maraya (gasps): Look at all those cars, Italy. Is it a bad traffic jam? Italy: Yes. Definitely. Maraya: Oh. (While they are waiting for the traffic jam to be done, Italy's stomach growls) Italy: Oh. That was my stomach. I forgot that I hadn't eaten breakfast myself. Well, Maraya, at least you ate your breakfast, because if you hadn't, then you wouldn't be able to learn at your school. Maraya: Yeah, at least. (The scene changes to where the traffic jam was done) Italy (not seen): Finally, we are stuck from the traffic jam. Maraya (not seen): Yay! Italy (not seen): Now, there's a little time left for me to get you to school before your teacher counts you as absent, so let's go. (Italy continues driving Maraya to school, but the scene changes to where they get in Maraya's class) Italy: Ms. Millie, sorry we're late, but we were stuck in a traffic jam. Ms. Millie: Oh, Mr. Vargas, I'm sorry, but it is 11:00, and that means that Maraya is "absent." Italy: Oh... Maraya: Yay! (The scene changes to where Maraya and Italy are at the ice cream shop) Ice Cream Lady (not seen): Welcome to the ice cream shop. What can I get you today? Italy: I would like vanilla ice cream, and she wants chocolate ice cream. Ice Cream Lady (not seen): Okay, here you go. That would be $2.00, please. (Italy gives the lady $2.00 and then she gives him their ice creams) Ice Cream Lady (not seen): Thank you. Enjoy! (Maraya and Italy sit at a table so they can eat their ice cream) Maraya: Italy, I'm so glad that I didn't have to go to school today. Italy: Me too, and that means that you can have fun with me all day. Maraya: Yay! (Maraya and Italy continue eating their ice cream while the scene zooms out of the ice cream shop and fades out) Characters *Maraya *Italy *Ms. Millie *Ice Cream Lady (not seen) Trivia *This is the 64th special episode from series 1. *The characters Ms. Millie and the ice cream lady did not speak very much in this episode. *The ice cream lady was never seen in this episode. Category:List of Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes